part two of the little big group retired
by The Blue Menace
Summary: Tim,Marlowe, and Josh are having a sleepover!
1. Chapter 1

W**ell guys I am going to add chapter two now so Tim, Marlowe, and Josh are having a sleepover (The sleepover is a separate chapter) so once again i'll give this a try, and whenever I talk about Paranormal Activity movies I have only seen the first one.**

"OK diner is ready guys I made gnocchis with mushroom red sauce as requested." yells Josh to the other boys ( the only reason they are alone because Marlowe's parents died).

"Yay" yells Tim, wile a stink bug crawls on Marlowe's food and grows.

"No not a STINK BUG WHY GET TH FLY SWATTER NOW." yells Tim

MEANWHILE AFTER THEY EAT( Josh makes Tim a new one):

"Do you wanna watch some Anime or Horror movies?'' asks Josh

"Sure how about Horror movies or Cartoons?'' asks Tim to Marlowe

"Horror movies." agrees Marlowe

"OK well there is Paranormal Activity three in the movie theature right now or we can watch Blair Witch, Polteirgiest ,or Shawn of the Dead?" asks Josh

"How about all of them." answers Tim

"OK" says Josh in a weird posture

"You have curly hair do you want it curled?" Marlowe says in a evil grinning posture .

"NOOOO YOU NOT STRAIGHTEN ME HAIR!" yells and screams Josh

MEANWHILE:

"OK I got the DVR set what movie do ya wanna watch first?'' asks Josh

"Blair Witch." says Tim

"Oh now I have to to step on this giant chair." yells the evil people on the movie

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" screams the good guy, wile on the movie the good guy steps on the chair.

"Hahah there is no return now!" wile kicking the chair down a endless pit ( wile the good guy is on it).

"NO HOW COULD YOU DO THIS!" sobs the idiotic girl sitting there, and it says TO BE COUNTINUED.

"OK let us look at these pictures wile we watch Paranormal Activity one and two." says Marlowe

"OK but do you think this movie will be this stupid?" asks Tim and Josh

"OK" Josh says wile putting the next movie in.

"This is one with the clASHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT TURN IT DOWN." yells Marlowe

"OK I will" answers Josh

"OK like I was saying this is one with me crying for being shoved in war." says Marlowe

"This is one with one with me throwing Josh through the window." says Marlowe

"OK'' says Tim

"This is one with some hairy guy break my fridge door open and steeling our cheese." says Marlowe

"WOW!" yells Tim

"And here is a pic of me shoving Josh though the door." says Marlowe

"OK" says Tim, wile the main girl on the movie and the guy get destroyed.

"And here is a picture of a of the Spanish inquisition coming in wile I am shoving Josh through the door." says Marlowe

"Oh I did not expect the Spanish inquisition." says Tim

And randomly the REAL Spanish inquisition barges in.

"Nobody expects the Spanish inquisition our are weopens are fear , suprise, and comfy stuff."

"How come you get a sword." yells Tim

"But you know what well I have a gun." yells Tim

"OH YEAH!" yells Marlowe, and Josh

"Well good night." says Tim

MEANWHILE THE NEXT MORNING:

"Good morning." says Josh

"Hey I need to leave I am sorry my General made an unexpected bombing and he need me.'' screams Tim

"Well can't you just have a pop tart?" asks Josh

"Yeah sure" says Tim wile shoving the pop tart in his mouth

"OK by Tim try to live through the bombing" says Marlowe

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Chapter 2

W**ell guys I am going to add chapter two now so Tim, Marlowe, and Josh are having a sleepover (The sleepover is a separate chapter) so once again i'll give this a try, and whenever I talk about Paranormal Activity movies I have only seen the first one.**

"OK diner is ready guys I made gnocchis with mushroom red sauce as requested." yells Josh to the other boys ( the only reason they are alone because Marlowe's parents died).

"Yay" yells Tim, wile a stink bug crawls on Marlowe's food and grows.

"No not a STINK BUG WHY GET TH FLY SWATTER NOW." yells Tim

MEANWHILE AFTER THEY EAT( Josh makes Tim a new one):

"Do you wanna watch some Anime or Horror movies?'' asks Josh

"Sure how about Horror movies or Cartoons?'' asks Tim to Marlowe

"Horror movies." agrees Marlowe

"OK well there is Paranormal Activity three in the movie theature right now or we can watch Blair Witch, Polteirgiest ,or Shawn of the Dead?" asks Josh

"How about all of them." answers Tim

"OK" says Josh in a weird posture

"You have curly hair do you want it curled?" Marlowe says in a evil grinning posture .

"NOOOO YOU NOT STRAIGHTEN ME HAIR!" yells and screams Josh

MEANWHILE:

"OK I got the DVR set what movie do ya wanna watch first?'' asks Josh

"Blair Witch." says Tim

"Oh now I have to to step on this giant chair." yells the evil people on the movie

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" screams the good guy, wile on the movie the good guy steps on the chair.

"Hahah there is no return now!" wile kicking the chair down a endless pit ( wile the good guy is on it).

"NO HOW COULD YOU DO THIS!" sobs the idiotic girl sitting there, and it says TO BE COUNTINUED.

"OK let us look at these pictures wile we watch Paranormal Activity one and two." says Marlowe

"OK but do you think this movie will be this stupid?" asks Tim and Josh

"OK" Josh says wile putting the next movie in.

"This is one with the clASHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT TURN IT DOWN." yells Marlowe

"OK I will" answers Josh

"OK like I was saying this is one with me crying for being shoved in war." says Marlowe

"This is one with one with me throwing Josh through the window." says Marlowe

"OK'' says Tim

"This is one with some hairy guy break my fridge door open and steeling our cheese." says Marlowe

"WOW!" yells Tim

"And here is a pic of me shoving Josh though the door." says Marlowe

"OK" says Tim, wile the main girl on the movie and the guy get destroyed.

"And here is a picture of a of the Spanish inquisition coming in wile I am shoving Josh through the door." says Marlowe

"Oh I did not expect the Spanish inquisition." says Tim

And randomly the REAL Spanish inquisition barges in.

"Nobody expects the Spanish inquisition our are weopens are fear , suprise, and comfy stuff."

"How come you get a sword." yells Tim

"But you know what well I have a gun." yells Tim

"OH YEAH!" yells Marlowe, and Josh

"Well good night." says Tim

MEANWHILE THE NEXT MORNING:

"Good morning." says Josh

"Hey I need to leave I am sorry my General made an unexpected bombing and he need me.'' screams Tim

"Well can't you just have a pop tart?" asks Josh

"Yeah sure" says Tim wile shoving the pop tart in his mouth

"OK by Tim try to live through the bombing" says Marlowe

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. Haggard, and Demetruis at the time

W**ell guys I am going to add chapter two now so Tim, Marlowe, and Josh are having a sleepover (The sleepover is a separate chapter) so once again i'll give this a try, and whenever I talk about Paranormal Activity movies I have only seen the first one.**

"OK diner is ready guys I made gnocchis with mushroom red sauce as requested." yells Josh to the other boys ( the only reason they are alone because Marlowe's parents died).

"Yay" yells Tim, wile a stink bug crawls on Marlowe's food and grows.

"No not a STINK BUG WHY GET TH FLY SWATTER NOW." yells Tim

MEANWHILE AFTER THEY EAT( Josh makes Tim a new one):

"Do you wanna watch some Anime or Horror movies?'' asks Josh

"Sure how about Horror movies or Cartoons?'' asks Tim to Marlowe

"Horror movies." agrees Marlowe

"OK well there is Paranormal Activity three in the movie theature right now or we can watch Blair Witch, Polteirgiest ,or Shawn of the Dead?" asks Josh

"How about all of them." answers Tim

"OK" says Josh in a weird posture

"You have curly hair do you want it curled?" Marlowe says in a evil grinning posture .

"NOOOO YOU NOT STRAIGHTEN ME HAIR!" yells and screams Josh

MEANWHILE:

"OK I got the DVR set what movie do ya wanna watch first?'' asks Josh

"Blair Witch." says Tim

"Oh now I have to to step on this giant chair." yells the evil people on the movie

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" screams the good guy, wile on the movie the good guy steps on the chair.

"Hahah there is no return now!" wile kicking the chair down a endless pit ( wile the good guy is on it).

"NO HOW COULD YOU DO THIS!" sobs the idiotic girl sitting there, and it says TO BE COUNTINUED.

"OK let us look at these pictures wile we watch Paranormal Activity one and two." says Marlowe

"OK but do you think this movie will be this stupid?" asks Tim and Josh

"OK" Josh says wile putting the next movie in.

"This is one with the clASHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT TURN IT DOWN." yells Marlowe

"OK I will" answers Josh

"OK like I was saying this is one with me crying for being shoved in war." says Marlowe

"This is one with one with me throwing Josh through the window." says Marlowe

"OK'' says Tim

"This is one with some hairy guy break my fridge door open and steeling our cheese." says Marlowe

"WOW!" yells Tim

"And here is a pic of me shoving Josh though the door." says Marlowe

"OK" says Tim, wile the main girl on the movie and the guy get destroyed.

"And here is a picture of a of the Spanish inquisition coming in wile I am shoving Josh through the door." says Marlowe

"Oh I did not expect the Spanish inquisition." says Tim

And randomly the REAL Spanish inquisition barges in.

"Nobody expects the Spanish inquisition our are weopens are fear , suprise, and comfy stuff."

"How come you get a sword." yells Tim

"But you know what well I have a gun." yells Tim

"OH YEAH!" yells Marlowe, and Josh

"Well good night." says Tim

MEANWHILE THE NEXT MORNING:

"Good morning." says Josh

"Hey I need to leave I am sorry my General made an unexpected bombing and he need me.'' screams Tim

"Well can't you just have a pop tart?" asks Josh

"Yeah sure" says Tim wile shoving the pop tart in his mouth

"OK by Tim try to live through the bombing" says Marlowe

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
